


[Podfic] Myths & Rumors

by AlannaLioness



Series: Winterhawk Week 2k15 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Theme: Fiction, Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaLioness/pseuds/AlannaLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has always heard the myths of the Winter Soldier, now he is learning the truth of Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Myths & Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Myths & Rumors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436509) by [AlannaLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaLioness/pseuds/AlannaLioness). 



> This is my very first podfic, I hope you enjoy.  
> A shout-out to my friends for their endless support.  
> I would also like to deeply thank chestnut-podfic on Tumblr, because without her I wouldn't have even known where to start.

Title : Myths & Rumors

Author: AlannaLioness

Reader: AlannaLioness

Length:14:43

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d9e87emeibeg9y3/Myths_%26_Rumours) (Mediafire link)

[Streaming Link](http://tindeck.com/listen/dipkl) (Tindeck Link)


End file.
